Snow
by manic bipolar pretzel
Summary: James loves Lily, but she isn't docile enough to accept his affections. L/J ficlet, NOT FLUFF!!! please, r


a/n: l/j ficlett. i might do a sequel if enuff peeps review and ask (hint hint) anyhoozles, to clarify, normal print is present, and the print between these ~ ~blah ~~ are flashbacks, ok? alright, then on with the story!!!  
  
  
  
He stared at the snow falling outside, coating the world in a blanket of white that hid all its problems, worries and flaws. The snow was so beautiful, and so deadly. If you were caught out in it, you could freeze to death, or die of hypothermia. He sighed. The snow was just like her, and yet, they were complete opposites. With her flaming red hair, vibrant green eyes, and flagrant personality, one would hardly think to compare her to snow. Except for the fact that her skin was white as snow, and looked as fragile as a snowflake.  
  
He smiled to himself, thinking how true it was that looks were deceiving. He remembered when he had first met her, in the wondrous world of wizards, on the Hogwarts Express. She had seemed so small then, and so vulnerable. He had gone over to her, to try and make friends with her, treating her with sympathy and commiseration. It was not how she wanted to be treated.  
  
~~  
  
"Hello. My name is James Potter. How are you?" He had asked warmly, holding out his hand.  
  
She took his hand a little shakily, but answered in a firm voice, "Lily Evans. Fine, and you?"  
  
James had smiled openly, a genuine smile, and answered, "Fine, o' course. Would you like to sit with me on the train?" He felt this strange sort of sympathy for this lost-looking girl.  
  
Lily had stared at him in a shocked sort of manner. "I really don't need anyone to feel bad for me," she stated in a testy voice. "I can make friends on my own."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry," James replied sarcastically. "I hadn't realized that I was in the presence of a master."  
  
~~  
  
And that was how his "feud" with Lily Evans had begun. She had so rudely turned down his offer of friendship because she was indignant that someone might pity her. James had pretended to hate her, and had made sure that she wouldn't forget him. He pulled so many pranks on her that one lost count after the first few thousand. But, James never really hated Lily. He always felt an odd sort of affection for the fiery little sprite.  
  
~~ "JAMES POTTER! I AM GOIN TO KICK YOUR SORRY ARSE!"  
  
The Gryffindors present in the Common Room chuckled, smiled, and shrugged. James had gotten Lily again. Not to say that he had done the same prank, on the other hand, his pranks were rather inventive; such as the time he had cast a spell on her that made her see Snape everywhere. Lily had thought she was going insane, seeing Snapes everywhere she went. She had walked into the Common Room, and left screaming in horror. It was rumored that she had hid in a closet to get away from them all. They eagerly waited to see what James had done this time.  
  
James popped his head out from behind a tapestry. "Tell her I died or something," he whispered hurriedly. The Gryffindors nodded solemnly. Lily came fuming down the staircase from the girls' dormitory. The Common Room immediately erupted into roars of laughter. James had apparently overheard Lily ranting about how disgusting Snape was, and so he had given her his hair. "Where is he?" Lily demanded.  
  
"I believe he died or something," Sirius answered, laughing. Those hear the tapestry could hear James cursing his best friend for "taking me so literally, dammit!" Lily was a little closer to the tapestry than James had known she was. "Oh really?"  
  
James didn't like the sound of that voice.  
  
Suddenly James came running out from behind the tapestry, screaming at the top of his lungs. Whatever Lily had been planning to do, she forgot it immediately; she was laughing so hard.  
  
It took her a while to get the counter curse right. Many said Snape had been severely sore at the loss of his "beautiful, glossy, flaming hair."  
  
~~  
  
James chuckled at the memory. Oh, those had been the days. But, he thought, sorrowing, at least she had talked to him then. In 7th year they were sometimes even able to hold and actual conversation for all of five minutes! But then, they had graduated, and gone off to work. By some twist of fate, both Lily and James were Aurors. By another twist of fate, this one particularly cruel, Lily was dating his best friend Sirius. Dammit! James thought, I should have asked her when I had the chance.  
  
~~  
  
James and Lily were standing next to each other at the end of graduation, Head Boy and Girl. James turned to look at Lily, and his breath caught in his throat: she was so beautiful. Lily began to walk away, as the ceremony was over, when James called out to her: "Lily!"  
  
"Yes, James?" They were able to be courteous to each other by then.  
  
"Ummm. . . ," James cursed himself. Why couldn't he just say it! "Congratulations!" He said, smiling warmly.  
  
"Oh," Lily said, this not what she was expecting. She looked at him strangely, saying, "Thanks, you too. Ummm. . . , I'll be seein' ya, James." Then, she turned and walked away.  
  
"Thanks. . . ," James whispered to the empty air.  
  
~~  
  
James shrugged to try and get Lily out of his head. He had a mission to do, and he needed to focus. Lucius Malfoy is an arse, but he's also a very dangerous Death Eater. Or, at least, a suspected one. Pulling his back cloak over his head, James quietly snuck onto Malfoy Manor.  
  
He crept through the gardens, easily avoiding the wards. Honestly, from Malfoy, I would've suspected better, James thought.  
  
It was the last coherent thought that he had for a while. . .  
  
  
  
James awoke in a cell. He clamped his mouth shut, lips in a firm, brave line, biting back against the pain resounding from his head. He went to lift his hand to his head, only to find that they were weighed down by heavy chains. Struggling, he brought his hand o his forehead, only to bring it away to see it stained with blood. His blood.  
  
He surveyed his surroundings carefully. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could help him: only a cot which he was on, some gray, dirty stone walls and the door to the front of his cells. James approached it carefully; dragging is chained feet, only to be shot backwards by the wards guarding it. He hi the opposite wall hard, and slumped to the floor. Before he lost consciousness, he vaguely wondered how long he'd been here. From the pain in his head and hunger in his stomach, he'd guess a few days. Slowly, he sank into darkness.  
  
  
  
James had been there about a week, he guessed now. The only living creature he'd seen was a very peculiar house elf named Dobby. Dobby was friendly enough, but deathly afraid of the Malfoys. He sat back, and finally heard the familiar scraping of Dobby coming with his food.  
  
Only, when the door opened, it wasn't Dobby. It was Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. "Welcome to my Manor, Potter. I hope you're enjoying the hospitality," he said coldly.  
  
James spat at his feet.  
  
"Come, come now. Don't be rude," Lucius warned. "I really would like to know why you were trespassing on my property, though. . ." Malfoy said.  
  
James merely stared at him. Malfoy asked him again, but James merely kept staring. "Well, fine then. We'll just have to persuade you," Malfoy grinned evilly.  
  
Suddenly, Malfoy was thrown from his feet as an explosion rocked the house. "Dammit!" Malfoy exclaimed. Then, looking at James, he said, "I'll take care of you yet-"  
  
He was cut off by a shout of "Expelliarmus!" James recognized that voice, he thought dazedly. He watched as Malfoy's wand flew into slim, pale hands. Looking up, he saw Lily. Lily!  
  
"Come on, James," she said, helping stumble past Malfoy, whom she kept covered with her wand. Together, they made it through the hole that she'd blown in the wall. "Very subtle," James commented. "Shut up," Lily responded.  
  
She led him to where she had two brooms. "I didn't think you'd be able to Disapparate, or you'd have left." she explained. James vaguely wondered where his wand was, when Dobby came running up to them. Lily pointed her wand at him, but James stopped her. "He's ok," he whispered.  
  
"He-here, sir, this i-is your w-wand, is i-it not?" Dobby handed James a wand. Feeling it, James knew it was his. "Thanks, Dobby."  
  
Lily was motioning for them to hurry, as Malfoy was no longer in shock and was coming after them. She helped James on a broom, and they took off. Flying away from the building, Lily cast Malfoy's wand away. She and James sped away; they would make it!  
  
Then, they heard a dim shout: "Crucio!" Lily watched in horror as James as hit, and fell off his broom.  
  
"James!"  
  
Lily dove down after him, desperately wishing that she could fly better. She remembered flying lessons in 1st year, and hated the memory.  
  
~~  
  
"Why Potter, you're a natural!" Madam Hooch exclaimed! "Full points! Evans, you're up!"  
  
Lily nervously held her hand up over the broom. Calming herself, Lily thought, if he can do it, so can you. "Up!" The broom leapt into her hand, she clambered on, and was off. She zipped around, and was doing fine until the wind picked up. Lily lost control of the broom, and began to slip off. She struggled to stay on, repeating in her head, I can do it!  
  
Then, a heavy gust blew, and Lily fell the ten feet to the ground. She stood up, shaking her head. Obviously not, she thought bitterly, as James and Sirius sniggered.  
  
~~  
  
Lily shook her head now. She couldn't think of that. She had to focus on him, falling below her. Lily sped up, and barely caught James in time. She pulled up sharply, and together they fell upon the ground. James was writhing in pain, and Lily quickly conjured up a stretcher. She was about to put James on it, when he stopped writhing in pain.  
  
James looked up at her. She looked so angelic. He began to close his eyes, and he breathed, "I love you."  
  
  
  
a/n: the end. i know, u hate me. please, r&r. i might write a sequel if y'all want!!! 


End file.
